guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Kodash Bazaar
About the note on the page: Kodash is not Holy, it is actually Kadosh. I don't know whether this should be changed or not, due to somewhat incorrect information. What should be done about this? --Albinobird 18:51, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Right. it's 'Kadosh', but maybe 'Kodash' could be pronounced 'Kodesh', which is 'holiness'. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:32, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Alright, just mentioning it, because I saw it. Kadosh is the only way I have ever seen it spelled, but that doesn't mean anything. --Albinobird 19:56, 28 November 2006 (CST) Kodash is similiar to the word Kudas in arabic, which means "holy". (Thats why "El Kudas" is jerusalem). Omer21 00:27, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Its possible to run there from Yohlon Haven with a person who is able to use a wurm. Here is the path, Yohlon Haven >>> Nundu Bay >>> Dajkah Inlet >>> Venta Cemetary >>> Gate of Desolation >>> Remains of Sahlahja >>> Basalt Grotto >>> Kodash Bazaar. You CANNOT, skip the storyline this way, but you can capture important elites (ex. Shadow Prison) and get Vabbian Armor. (t- ) 21:19, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::There is proof too, hehe ask my level 13 assasin that just arrived there :D (t- ) 21:20, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::Welp here it is... Image1, Image2. (t- ) 17:17, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Didn't it used to say something along the lines of Cannot enter Junudu because so and so cannot? I know it is possible to wall hug through the desolation though, and not die from the yellow death. --DEATHWING 17:34, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Look up again, your not reading very clearly. (t- ) 17:35, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Nevermind, I see what your saying, actually if the so and so person can not enter, they can just die for their runner to be able to enter the wurm. (t- ) 17:37, 14 May 2007 (CDT) How come this didnt work when I tried it?? Trivia Is there anyone out there that also thinks the floating foliage might be a reference to the Babalonian Hanging Gardens? Niblade 20:10, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :NO!!! But really, duh.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 16:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, since Vabbians have a Persian kind of look which is similar to the of Babylonians. Also if you add "lonia" to Vabbi it's the same pronunciation as Babylonia, which is curious given their look in both cloathing and some of the architecture. ::If you do ventriloquism, v and b sound exactly the same. Good catch! --◄mendel► 20:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Can Anyone Run Me to Kodash Bazaar From Gate to Desolation Can anyone run me there if so plz tell me my gw name is Corsair Oppressor i am User:Cool Bow i am fire tocks brother and he wasnt able to activate teh worm while i was there also can anyone explain that? :You need to be dead. 01:02, 17 June 2008 (UTC) do i die in the yellow or will that deactivate the worm to him? plz answer :If I recall correctly, you can die anywhere, as long as you're not in radar range of the Spoor. 01:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ok ty :H, i'm trying to run him, doesnt work, no matter where he dies it wont let me in a wurm.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::he's a necro, i even had him spam BiP at the portal, no where close to a wurm spoor, and it still didn't work.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::hey felix why dont you just meet us at the gate of desolation?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::well, that failed phailed (spelled it wrong) thanks for your help anyway.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::If you wish to run from Kodash Bazaar to Gate of Desolation, the first step is to map travel to Sunspear Sanctuary. Coming to the wiki to request a run is rather pathetic, though. Quizzical 01:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's the other way around- they're trying to get from Gate of Desolation to Kodash Bazaar. 01:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah, okay, I misread it. But now it doesn't make sense to try to get to Kodash Bazaar without being able to do anything there. Or does he really want Vabbian armor and want not to do a few easy missions in Nightfall? Quizzical 02:45, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::lemme explain something, he no longer plays Guild Wars anymore, the only thing he does anymore is just buy elite armor sets, and somehow like 99% of the time he only has around 300gp.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 04:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, he'll still have to take the "long way" to Kodash. You can't use the Junundu unless all players in your party have completed Gate of Desolation. You could still get by with only having to do the Moddok Crevice mission, I think. —Dr Ishmael 04:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, let me get this straight. Say I'm in Yohlon Haven having just arrived on the mainland. I wish to buy Vabbian armor. Doing a few missions would be no big deal but I also have to do the quests between them and fight the whole way there. What is the fastest way to get to Kodash Bazaar? How much can be run/skipped?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) You can't skip anything in Nightfall, you have to do the primary quests and missions up to Moddok Crevice (9 quests, 4 missions); after that, you're pretty much free to move through Vabbi. --◄mendel► 19:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I know that you can't skip missions because the outpost won't turn into a mission location until you are up to it but are there really closed gates and portals preventing passage? Posts in the above sections imply that you can get a run. Is it no longer true or is it just inaccurate?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think they fixed the worms to prevent people from getting runs. It used to be that if the rest of your party died you could use a worm even if they didn't have access to it. I believe they changed that, and so the run is no longer possible. -- 20:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, as soon as you got to Sunspear Sanctuary, you could get all the way to Kodash Bazaar by a Sulphur Runner. The cost was at least 1 hour spare time and usually 20k. And I think it got nerfed. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Why was the Sanctuary needed? Yohlon Haven -> Arkjok Ward -> Jahai Bluffs -> Turai's Procession -> Gates of Desolation (unless that is closed?). --◄mendel► 21:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I have no idea. I don't have first-hand experience. Might be you needed a certain primary quest done? --- -- (s)talkpage 23:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) So my friend tells me I won't be able to get into Kodash without having done Tihark Orchard. Will that be the case? Should I try to get there or should I just do the primarys and mission?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥''']] 23:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Your friend is mistaken. Last week, I personally went to the Kodash Bazaar from Wehhan Terraces after Moddok Crevice (mission) without doing any Vabbi missions. I believe almost all of Vabbi is open to you at this point (well, you need to travel with royalty for Seborhin, obviously). --◄mendel► 00:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Grammar "Here are all of Vabbi trades, mingles, and gossips." vs "Here all of Vabbi trades, mingles, and gossips." The latter flows much better. Try saying it out loud. Go ahead. Now do you see why removing the "are" is better? --JonTheMon 17:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :The description we put in there is whatever is in game. If it has the "are" in there, we leave it there --Gimmethegepgun 17:23, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :And after checking, it is NOT there, so I'll fix it --Gimmethegepgun 17:24, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::If the "are" would be included, it should be "Vabbi's", mrite? --- -- (s)talkpage 00:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC)